warrior_cats_herbfandomcom-20200215-history
Common herbs for forests
Poppy seeds- used to make a cat very sleepy and to ease pain Cobwebs - used to stop bleeding Feverfew - used to cool feverish cats and treat head pain Borage leaves - used to treat fevers and helps nursing mothers with their milk supply Dock leaves - used to sooth scratches; can also make a cat's coat slippery; can be used as a surface for vomiting. Marigold - leaves used to treat infection and heal wounds and sores Horsetail - used to treat infected wounds Burdock root - used to treat infections, especially rat bites Chervil root - used to treat infections Wild garlic - rolling in this can help to keep out infection Coltsfoot - used to treat kittencough Catnip (also called catmint) - used to treat whitecough and greencough; can help to relax a cat Chickweed - used to help treat greencough Tansy - used to treat coughs Thyme - used to calm a cat Chamomile - used to calm a cat Dandelion (leaves) - used to calm a cat Juniper berries - used to treat bellyache, and give strengh to recovering cats Chervil - used to treat bellyache Watermint - used to treat bellyache Daisy leaves - used to treat aching joints Goldenrod - used in a poultice to treat aching joints and stiffness; can also be used for severe injuries. Ragwort leaves - used alongside juniper berries in a poultice to treat aching joints, sores, or most other hide or muscle retinas, such as scratches, bruises, and broken bones Comfrey - used to treat broken bones Nettle (leaves) - used to treat swelling Wild Basil- used to treat paw problems Poison Ivy (leaves)- used on cracked paw pads Celandine - used to treat ailments of the eyes Snakeroot - used to counter poison Nettle (seeds) - used to counter poison Honey - used to treat sore throats Mouse bile - used to remove ticks from a cat's coat Yarrow - used to make a cat vomit and expel poisons from the body Broom - used in poultices for broken legs. Poultices and Mixtures Chewed Ragwort Leaves+Juniper Berries ~ for aching joints Yarrow Ointment: Yarrow Leaves+Ragwort+Ivy ~ dress paw with ointment, then swath in cobwebs; for scraped paws Spottedleaf's special mix against White/Green/Black Cough - crushed Daisy Petals - two poppy seeds - six cranberries - two catnip leaves Diseases Green Cough- Gives you a bad fever and a terrible cough. It can only be caught in leaf bare; you can die from it if you get sick enough. Chill- You get a runny nose and a fever. You can catch it from getting wet in cold weather, and you can't die from it. White cough- Gives you a bad cough and fever, it can turn into green cough. It can't kill you. Cats Eye- Makes eye crust over; can cause blindness. Bug Ears- Bugs crawl around in ear, making it itch and ooze. (Ear mites.) Rabies- Gives you a fever, foamy mouth, and dizziness. There is no cure for it, and if you get it you will die. You can only get it from another animal that has it or getting infected in a cut. Death disease- It gives you severe pain in every area, and will eventually kill you. You get it from ticks and mosquitoes. (Lyme disease.) White Paw - Your paw pads turn white, and give off severe pain if you walk on them. You get it in leafbare when your paws are cold for a long period of time. (Frostbite.) Scarlet fever- You get a severe fever. Can only be received by kits in leafbare, from being cold. Neetle- You get a high fever and you throw up a lot. You can get it any time of the year, there is no known cause for it. Black Cough- The deadliest form of the 'Coughs'. If you catch it, you are most likely to die. Comes right after Green Cough. Can kill if not treated soon enough.